Fusoya
Fusoya, also known as FuSoYa or Fusuya, is the final playable character in Final Fantasy IV who also appears in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a Lunarian from the Red Moon, and it is his job to watch over the Lunarians' sleep. He is the oldest of the main characters and reveals significant plot details during the short time he is with the party. In the English localization of the 3D remake version, Fusoya is ("foo-SOY-uh"). In the iOS version his name is retransliterated as Fusuya. Profile Appearance Fusoya is an old man wearing blue and purple robes of varying shades. His true age is unknown, but as he reached Earth when humanity was still evolving he may be one of the oldest characters in the entire Final Fantasy series. He has long silver hair and a long beard with bushy eyebrows, and has light blue eyes. Personality Fusoya is wise and well-spoken, possessing knowledge of magic and the universe far beyond what he reveals, and like the other Lunarians he awaits the day when humans evolve to the point their two races can co-exist in peace. Upon slaying Zemus, he expresses pity at the great powers Zemus wielded being used for evil ends. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Fusoya was tasked to watch over the Lunar Sleep, but a Lunarian named Zemus desired to annihilate life on Earth so that the Lunarians could take it over. Fusoya awaits on the moon for the one who would help defeat Zemus to arrive. This person happens to be his nephew Cecil Harvey, accompanied by Rydia, Rosa Joanna Farrell, and Edge. Fusoya tells them of Zemus's plan. Zemus was gathering the Crystals to activate the Giant of Babil, a wish granting giant who would destroy the world on command. He tells the party Zemus was manipulating Golbez to achieve this goal. He joins the party to stop the giant, as he can deactivate its shielding. The party returns to Earth as the giant begins its wave of destruction. Cid Pollendina mobilizes the world to join the battle in a fleet of newly remodeled airships. Cid helps the party enter the Giant of Babil and the party work their way to the CPU and fight the Archfiends on the way. When they reach the CPU and destroy it, an angry Golbez appears. Fusoya breaks Zemus's control of Golbez, and reveals Golbez and Cecil are brothers. Golbez agrees to help Fusoya defeat Zemus, and the two return to the moon using the teleporter in the Tower of Babil. Fusoya and Golbez battle Zemus in the moon and defeat him by casting Meteor together. Zemus's hatred, Zeromus, rises from Zemus's corpse and attacks Fusoya and Golbez. They try to cast Meteor again, but it has no effect. Fusoya orders Golbez to use a special Crystal to defeat him, but Golbez's darkness makes the Crystal ineffective. Zeromus casts Meteor on Fusoya and Golbez, defeating them. This leaves Cecil and his party to fight Zeromus, and the prayers of former party members, including Fusoya and Golbez, help them succeed. After Zeromus's defeat Fusoya and Golbez return to the Lunar Sleep as the Red Moon leaves the Earth's orbit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya battles a revived Zeromus with Golbez before the monster destroys the Crystal Palace with a Big Bang. Fusoya teleports Golbez out so he can continue to fight against the evil attacking the world. His fate remains unknown. After Creator has been felled and peace returned to the world, Golbez sets out look for Fusoya and the other Lunarians. Gameplay Final Fantasy IV Fusoya has a unique death animation in which he withers into his cloak, leaving it spread on the ground with only his head and beard visible, and in the 3D releases of ''Final Fantasy IV he fades away leaving only his cloak behind. Fusoya's stats are low and are weighted towards magic. When Fusoya gains a level, his stats will not increase until he reaches level 70. His limited MP of 190 limits the number of spells he can cast before his MP needs to be replenished. Abilities Fusoya has access to both Black and White Magic and knows every available spell, but his 190 MP pales in comparison to the party's other spellcasters and limits his efficiency. Fusoya can use Regen, which prevents him from acting over a period of time during which he restores a a small amount of HP to each party member. In the 3D remake releases, Regen is replaced with Bless, which grants a Regen-like status to the party that restores a small amount of MP over time. Unlike Regen, Bless does not prevent Fusoya from acting while it is in effect. Bless can be obtained as an Augment ability. Equipment Fusoya's equipment is limited to rods, staves, hats, and robes. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya's stats, aside from HP, do not increase as he levels up, and he caps at Level 40. Fusoya still casts Black Magic and White Magic and knows all spells. His Bless Ability functions similarly to a combination of Regen and the 3D remake release's Bless, causing Fusoya to skip his next three turns to restore a small amount of HP and MP to the party each turn, equal to 1% of their max MP and 5% of their max HP. This makes Fusoya a good choice to use a Soma Drop on if the player plans to use Bless, as a Soma Drop will raise his max MP to 200, doubling the MP recovery from Bless to 2 MP each round. He has one Band ability, Double Black Magic, with Golbez. It allows them to randomly cast Twin Firaga, Twin Thundaga, Twin Blizzaga, Twin Flare, or Twin Meteor. Equipment Fusoya's equipment is limited to rods, staves, hats, and robes. However, as he is used in one tale, his usable equipment is limited to just what can be acquired in that tale, much of which can only be acquired as random drops from monsters. Musical Themes Fusoya's theme is "The Lunarians". Other Appearances Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Gallery Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fusoya appears as cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Fusoya appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Etymology "Fu" and "su" are Chinese words that respectively mean "good fortune" (福) and "longevity" (寿). "Ya" (阿) in Chinese is an affix which is used to mark some people's names. Kluya also has this affix. Trivia *Fusoya is the first completely nonhuman playable character in the series. *In Final Fantasy IV, Fusoya is the only party member whose in-game portrait has him facing to the right. Everyone else looks forward or to the left. He is also the only character in The After Years not to get a new portrait, with the exception of the portraits for the characters in their Pig or Frog status. He also cannot equip the Master staff, even if he can equip the weapon. *Fusoya is the name of a Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The Fusoya ghost is a Level 100 Golbez equipped with a full set of Adamant equipment and the Gungnir, and has the Whisperweed and Yellow Gem to be won in Battlegen. The quote on the card "It's nearly done! Give your power to Meteor!" is what Fusoya says to Golbez when the two fight Zemus at the end of Final Fantasy IV. *Fusoya appears in the debug room in the North American and Australian Final Fantasy IV Advance version. de:Fusoya fr:Fusoya pl:Fusoya ru:Фусоя Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Sages Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters